blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K
A and K is a novel explaining the seven years Alexandria went missing. In detail, the adventures of Alexandria Kondo and Kei, a golden retriever breed of dog beastkin. Plot Set in the years prior to the Black Azure Revival Saga, the story surrounds Kei and Alexandria in their daily lives in Yamatsumi. They are joined in their adventures by several other characters. The story focuses on the pair and explains what Alexandria did during her time with Kei. Other characters within the series timeline are slated to appear, though what their role is within the series is not clear. The Main Antagonists so far of the series has been a group of people called 'The Branch', which is the remnants of the now defunct NOL. Characters Kei - The Main Hero of the series. Kei was the first to find Alexandria in Yamatsumi and has become her guardian of sorts, protecting her from the people of 'The Branch'. *First Appearance: Chapter 1 Lost Little Puppy Alexandria - The Main Heroine of the series. Alexandria has run away from home because of the events that transpired, including her home being burned down and both her mother and father's deaths. She fled to Yamatsumi, but trouble has only followed her. *First Appearance: Chapter 1 Lost Little Puppy Mitch - An owner of a bar that Kei frequents. The bar was passed down to him, but with his recent passing, the bar remains uninhabited and unused. *First Appearance: Chapter 1 Lost Littly Puppy *Last Appearance: Chapter 5 The Broken Glass Athena - A ditzy cat beastkin that lives near Kei. She seems to have good intentions around Kei and Alexandria. Her real purpose, however, remains unclear. *First Appearance: Chapter 2 The Doghouse Miwa Suzuki - Interested in Alexandria's well-being, Miwa and Makoto are trying to make sure that Alexandria can have a relatively normal childhood. *First Appearance: Chapter 4 A Familiar Face Nick - A friend of Kei and Mitch's, he now runs a local police precinct. People and Beastkin fear him alike as the 'Police Dog' of Yamatsumi. *First Appearance: Chapter 5 The Broken Glass Shigure - Mitch's younger sister. She recently left her former job. She now stays with Kei; she has an obvious crush on him. *First Appearance: Chapter 5 The Broken Glass Aria - Kei's Rival. Their history stretches back a couple of years. Aria strives to become stronger than Kei. *First Appearance: Chapter 6 The Melody of Rivalry Makoto Nanaya - Miwa's spouse. She can be a bit overprotective at times. *First Appearance: Chapter 7 The Call Rin Tanaka Arai - A member of 'The Branch', she strives to both eliminate Kei and catch Alexandria. Though, whether that is her real intention remains unclear. *First Appearance: Chapter 9 The Dish Michel Shimizu - A psychotic member of 'The Branch', he seeks the thrill of battle and blood above all else. He met his end falling into a vat of hot lead. *First Appearance: Chapter 11 Cupid *Last Appearance: Chapter 30 Michel's Last Stand Terra Shimizu - Michel's daughter, how she came to be his daughter remains unclear. She is Alexandria's rival. *First Appearance: Chapter 13 Terra Karin Arai - Not a member of 'The Branch', she hangs around to be around her sister Rin. *First Appearance: Chapter 13 Terra Saori - Athena's partner. Saori was undercover to take down the owner of a beastkin slave trade. When Kei did her job for her, Saori returned home with him, against his wishes. *First Appearance: Chapter 15 The Slave Trade Mai - Kei's older sister. She comes and goes as she pleases. *First Appearance: Chapter 21 Family Introduction Hitomi/Arisu - Miwa's cousin, she now trains to be an observer under Rachel Alucard's Guidance *First Appearance: Chapter 23 Observing Yui - Kei's younger sister. She's closest to Kei and sends him letters. *First Appearance: Chapter 25 Regaining Strength Chapters A and K Volume One: The Puppy *A and K Chapter 1: Lost Little Puppy *A and K Chapter 2: The Doghouse *A and K Chapter 3: The Cat Beastkin's Fun *A and K Chapter 4: A Familiar Face *A and K Chapter 5: The Broken Glass *A and K Chapter 6: The Melody of Rivalry A and K Volume Two: The Bodyguard *A and K Chapter 7: The Call *A and K Chapter 8: Training, Day 1 *A and K Chapter 9: The Dish *A and K Chapter 10: Aria's Song *A and K Chapter 11: Cupid *A and K Chapter 12: The Broken Music Box A and K Volume Three: The Friend *A and K Chapter 13: Terra *A and K Chapter 14: Past Influences *A and K Chapter 15: The Slave Trade *A and K Chapter 16: The Camping Trip *A and K Chapter 17: Your Turn *A and K Chapter 18: Minus One A and K Volume Four: The Melody *A and K Chapter 19: In a Different Key *A and K Chapter 20: Shigure's Encounter *A and K Chapter 21: Family Introduction *A and K Chapter 22: The Police Dog's Undertaking *A and K Chapter 23: Observing *A and K Chapter 24: Re-Tuning A and K Volume Five: The Fallen *A and K Chapter 25 Regaining Strength *A and K Chapter 26 Split *A and K Chapter 27 Saving Yui *A and K Chapter 28 Thoughts in Abundance *A and K Chapter 29 An Ultimatum *A and K Chapter 30 Michel's Last Stand A and K Volume Six: The Hunt *A and K Chapter 31: A Break in the Case (NEW!) *A and K Chapter 32: A Reprieve (NEW!) *A and K Chapter 33: Begin the Hunt! (NEW!) *A and K Chapter 34: Getting Warmer (NEW!) *A and K Chapter 35: Let's Make a Deal! (NEW!) *A and K Chapter 36: Enacting The Plan (NEW!) A and K Volume Seven: The Partners *A and K Chapter 37-42 TBA A and K Volume Eight: The Boundary *A and K Chapter 43-48 TBA A and K Volume Nine: The Family *A and K Chapter 49-54 TBA A and K Volume Ten *A and K Chapter 55-60 TBA A and K Volume Eleven *A and K Chapter 61-66 TBA A and K Volume Twelve *A and K Chapter 67-72 TBA Category:MegaSonic55 Category:A and K